The mechanism of phosphorylation-dependent myosin-linked regulation is being investigated using myosin and its subfragments from turkey gizzard. This problem is being attacked using a variety of steady state and transient kinetic techniques. Recent experiments have shown that although the MgATPase activity of unphosphorylated myosin cannot be activated by actin, actin can in fact, bind to this form of myosin.